Dear Uncle Mick
by Scattia
Summary: Yes after a long wait it's back!!!! Sorry for the delay guys but school is being the b word I'm not allowed to mention in a G-rated summary. Anyway, here it is. If anyones getting tired of this say and I'll stop though
1. Steve Blackman

Hey everyone!!!! This is my latest offering, about a problem-page all the Superstars write into to discuss their 'problems'. If anyone has any ideas or wants me to do a particular Superstar just let me know and I'll see what I can do

_ _

_ _

_ _

Dear Uncle Mick,

I can't believe that I'm writing to one of these stupid problem pages but here goes…

Uncle Mick, I need your help. Ever since I became friends with this guy I have wanted to **dance**. Uncle Mick, if you knew me you would know that I do **NOT** dance! But every time he puts these sunshades on me it feels like I'm another person. All I want to do is **dance** and as I said before, I do **not** dance!

Uncle Mick you **HAVE** to help me! 

From A. Lethal Weapon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear A. Lethal Weapon,

My-my, it DOES sound like you are suffering from a serious problem but don't worry I know exactly what you need to get – a personality transplant!!

No, seriously though, all you seem to be suffering from is a slightly severe-r then normal case of Toocoolitis. This is a much more common condition then one would think. However, while in most people it does not cause any side-effects, it does for you because the illness differs so much from your everyday life. Most people would be happy to get up and dance in front of a crowd and Toocoolitis simply increases this feeling; why aren't you Lethal???

Unfortunately, there is no cure for Toocoolitis, you've gotta let it run its course. In the long run, it normally does not cause any permanent damage to its patients. In your case however, I hope that it DOES so that you would stop being so boring!!

Have A Nice Day!!!

Uncle Mick


	2. Steph

Dear Uncle Mick,

My husband won't let me be friends with this man and I think that's unfair. I'm a McMahon a very important person dammit and it's not fair!!!!!! Daddy would have let me!!!!!!

Also, how should I address my soon-to-be Stepmum considering that I am about the same age of her and have in the past referred to her as a slut, a ho and trash amongst other things?? While my opinion of her hasn't changed, she IS gonna be my Step-mum and I don't want Daddy to stop my allowance or cut me out of the will. Also, after a little 'chat' I had with her, she seems to know exactly where her place is (i.e. my father's bedroom).

I expect to see a reply in the next magazine,

Daddy's Little Girl

Dear Daddy's Little Girl,

Your husband won't let you talk to your male 'friend'? Your Daddy is going to marry a ho? I can see that you have some very serious problems, not least of all your lack class and style. 

It's clear from your letter that you believe yourself to be the dominant female in your family and that you feel threatened by this newcomer. So how do you react? You start calling her all those awful names that you're called on a regular basis. Daddy's Little Girl, have you ever thought that the problem might not be with your to-be Step-mum but with you?

As for your husband being jealous of the time you spend with your friend, do any of us look like we care?? First off, many woman would be flattered that their other half's want to keep them all to themselves. And secondly, have you ever done anything with your friend that might have made your husband jealous?? Maybe – oh, I don't know – slept with him?

Next time you want some free advice off someone, ask a bit more nicely Princess.

Even so, Have a Nice Day (NOT!)

Uncle Mick J


	3. APA

# Dear Uncle Mick

Our boss says that we've gotta find a new source of income cause us raiding Crash's pocket money isn't on and he doesn't like the idea of us being paid to beat up his buddy Regal. We asked him if it's OK then for us to beat up someone who he hates, but apparently officially he can't allow us to do that as then the insurance company won't pay out.

Our question to you is what can we do to get some beer money? We don't want earn much, just enough to keep us in beers, cigars and betting money for a couple of months (after all what more does a guy need?). We'd appreciate your advice

The Ballet Lovers

Dear the Ballet Lovers

What is your boss thinking???? Of COURSE it's OK to beat up Regal; isn't that what he's there for? Besides he makes a lousy Commish – when was the last time he made a cheap pop to the crowd? I can tell you that right here, on this help page _(SX: Crowd cheering),_ we think that you are in the right and your boss is in the wrong (what would he know anyway? He fired the guy who in my mind was the greatest Commissioner ever!)

As for being paid to beat someone up – blame it on supply and demand! While there are still freakazoids who want to buy those weird glasses, the company will keep making them!! Just as it's not their fault that there are some totally weird people in the world, it's not your fault that others want you to beat someone up for them – after all, if you didn't provide that service then someone else would.

I suggest that you go right up to your boss and demand that he lets you protect and beat up people when and where you want to. And while you're there, demand a pay rise so you'll have more beer money! Or better yet, threaten to beat _him_ up if he doesn't re-instate Foley as commissioner!!!

Have a Nice Day

Uncle Mick J

P.S. Have I mentioned that you can now all sign a petition to bring back the greatest commissioner ever? Also there's one going around about Foley too


	4. The Rock

# _Hmmm… I'm not too sure about this one but here goes!!!!!_

# 

# Dear Uncle Mick

The…. Stone has a bit of a problem. Actually the size of the problem is the Stone's real problem. You see, the Stone has a very small problem.

Now you have to understand that the Stone has a reputation to uphold – he is not known as "the Great One" for nothing. But the Stone has noticed recently while fighting some jabroni's in small, tight pants that the Stone's is not as great as theirs. What can the Stone do to correct this? (If you smell what I'm hinting at)

The Stone.

Dear The Stone,

I truly understand your problem. For years I too struggled against my feelings of inadequacy. But do you know what helped me turn the corner? Mr Socko.

Maybe all you need Stone is someone to sit on your hand and tell you that you are, in every way, the Great One. Maybe you just need a friend to talk to when no one else around or when they won't talk to you. Mr Socko can help you Stone; it even says so in the self-help books we co-wrote together. Let Socko into your life Stoney, and he will make a difference

Have a Nice Day!

Uncle Mick J


	5. Ivory

# Dear Uncle Mick

I am so ashamed at my recent behaviour. What I have been thinking has been immoral, wrong and unacceptable. To think that I was so close to behaving in such a wanton and unseemly way!

But let me explain. Uncle Mick, over the last few weeks I have been fighting these, these… _urges_ I have been getting about my leader and good friend. I know that I should suppress them as they are wrong, but Uncle Mick they keep getting _stronger_. I don't know how to cope with them – may God forgive me for saying this, but I find myself actually **_wanting_** to dress provocatively in the hope that he will notice me and find me attractive. I **_want_** to wear a low-cut, brightly coloured top and short skirt with my thong showing. 

I can't believe that I just admitted that!! Uncle Mick, if you knew me then you would know that this goes against everything my friends and I stand for. This is exactly the kind of immoral, unacceptable behaviour that we are trying to drive out, my close friend especially. How can I even think of dressing like that when I know how much he despises it? But how else can I get his attention?

Uncle Mick, please help me,

Wannabe-Mrs-White-Socks

Dear Wannabe-Mrs-White-Socks,

Fear not, Uncle Mick is here once again to save the day!! 

Now, about your 'friend'. I sense that you two are quite close and that you would be willing to do anything for him. Willing enough to strip for him on national TV? No, only joking! Not only would he disapprove but I also have a feeling that you would be giving the sisterhood of puppies a bad name!

Seriously though, why don't you just tell him because who knows, maybe he feels the same way about you! After all, behind every great (and not so great) man there is a powerful woman and you are… a woman.

And while we're not on the subject, why do you think that woman should be denied their right to dress how they want? I know that everyone, right here reading this problem-page _(SX: crowd cheering)_ love to see scantily-clad women (bring back the hos!) – why can't you and your friends just accept this?? Maybe if you could bring your comrades round to the popular way of thinking (i.e. less is more) then you could also dress like the divas of the world and actually be able to get your man.

Have A Nice Day!

Uncle Mick J

Author's Notes: Sorry for all the cheap pops but I can't help it!!!! "Foley, Foley, Foley……" – We've missed you Mick!!!!!


	6. Kurt Angle

# Dear Uncle Mick,

Sometimes in life, things can appear to be something completely different to what they actually are. Take for example that goon Mick Foley – on the surface he appears to be a nice, friendly, not-all-there, FAIR man but when you get to know him, boy what a change!! Now I'm sorry to have to inform you people, but your former "Commish" is nothing more then a lazy, fat wacko who should be institutionalised. Oh it's true good citizens of America and the world, it's true.

But I didn't write in to talk about that jackass, nahh he doesn't even deserve an inch of your column space. The real reason I wrote in is to correct the apparently commonly believed rumour that Kurt Angle, our Olympic hero, tapped out a couple of Monday nights ago to Chris Benoit and his idiotic cross-face thingy. This is a terrible slander and completely not true. Now I realise that none of you have the perfect 20-20 vision that your Olympic hero and I share, but come on people!! Are you really that blind that you couldn't see that he was reaching for the ropes and **NOT** tapping out?? 

Also, there are those who believe that the cross-face is a better submission hold then the ankle lock. Well all I've gotta say to those people is how would they like to be put in the ankle lock? And another thing, what kind of name is the cross-face anyway?? I mean _hello_, the name's meant to tell you what it actually is, not the attitude of the person who applies it. It sounds just like the kind of thing that those net-nerds who read this column would probably make up. Is Kurt Angle afraid of the Cross-face? Please.

I.I.I.

Dear I.I.I.,

You really are stupid aren't you??? The only reason I'm printing this is to show the world what a doofus you really are. Also, you were the only one who wrote in this week, but that's beside the point.

I.I.I., I think **_you_** need to get **_your_** vision checked out cause I just re-watched the tape and it definitely looked to me like Kurt tapped out. Now call me a wacko, but doesn't hitting the mat a number of times on the same spot while screaming out "Let me go!! Let me go!! I want my mummy!!!" count as a tap-out??? But I have to agree with you about Kurt not being scared of the Cross-face – I mean that 'I'm-gonna-pee-my-pants-cause-I'm-that-scared' look means nothing! 

Oh, and one more thing I.I.I. – can you pass on to Kurt how much of a hero he is to so many Americans; I've heard that he has helped tons of men accept themselves for who they are. His 3 I's are an inspiration to us all – it's great to see a high-profile man admit that he is **Impotent** (apparently Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley can testify to that one), **Infuriating** (ask any of the fans of the WWF and they'll tell you that) and **Idiotic** (hell, the whole world will confirm that!) Oh that's true Kurt, it's damn true.

Have a Nice Day!

Uncle Mick J


	7. Shane O'Mac

Dear Uncle Mick,

Dear Uncle Mick,

Due to recent events, my father and I are not currently talking (i.e. him having my mother drugged and admitted into a mental institute so that he could get it on with a slut young enough to be his daughter; him insulting Mom at every opportunity and constantly shoving his new relationship down her throat; me buying a rival company from right under his nose; me beating him up).

Now Uncle Mick, I haven't written to you to ask for your advice in how I can reconcile with him – far from it in fact. I want to know if you can think up any more ways I can possibly piss him off. 

Will you help me Uncle Mick?

Simba

Dear Simba,

Wow, this is a tough one. Not because it goes against any kind of code I have but what you've done so far, well that's a pretty tough list to beat!!

But how about stealing some of his best employees? This would make any man mad and (although this goes directly against the Agony Aunts Code of Conduct) I think I can safely reveal that I do actually know your father and this would as you so termed it, 'piss him off'. Hell, it might even make that blood vessel in his neck that's been threatening to burst for years pop this time and that would be an achievement!! Hell, even **_I_** haven't managed to do that, and I spent almost 10 years trying!!!

Now while that's a great idea (have you had any thought as to who your new Commissioner would be?) here's a better one; why don't you just team up with someone he hates?? I know the perfect guy, his name is Sto – no wait, they're "friends" now. Or how about Trip – no, he's getting on with him too at the moment. Ummm… oh heck, stuff the whole teaming-up thing and just kick him hard in the grapefruits!!

Have a Nice Day!!

Uncle Mick J


	8. William Regal

Dear Uncle Mick,

Dear Uncle Mick,

It has been brought to my attention that you have been insulting various readers of this column, not least my esteemed self. While I do acknowledge that this is a free country and you are entitled to print what you wish, would you please be ever so kind and STOP WRITING THESE BLOODY VULGAR REPLIES!! It's not funny, it's not smart and it's certainly not a good career move.

Now while I am not at liberty to reveal the name of the charming, benevolent man for whom I work for (and indeed am writing this letter for at his express command), I certainly can tell you that he was not best pleased at all by the derogatory comments you expressed in particular towards the woman who called herself 'Daddy's Little Girl' – do you have any idea who she is??? Or more to the point, do you have any idea who my boss is?? Let me inform you, he is not a man to be trifled with. If he wanted to, he could get you fired he's that powerful!

But if that was not bad enough, I open today's paper to find your latest column entry from a Mr 'Simba'. My employer has not yet read this latest insult but when he has I can assure you that there will be a lawsuit flying its way first-class towards you in the post. Kicking someone in the grapefruits?? I never heard such awful and decidedly lower-class advice in my life!! And you have the audacity to call yourself an agony uncle?

I would be extremely obliged if you could print a full retraction in your next publishing as well as an apology to the lovely young lady mentioned above. After all, she is Daddy's Little Girl and believe me, you do not want to upset Daddy.

Yours sincerely,

A Concerned Reader

Dear A Concerned Reader,

You're right, I do owe that young lady an apology. To all of you out there reading this now, I wish to say that I'm deeply sorry about what I said to Daddy's Little Girl. As a reader wrote in and told me, I really did muck up big time. As they said, I should never have alleged that she had no class or style – what I really should have said was that she's a dirty, disgusting, bottom-feeding trash-bag ho!!

As for your boss – do I look like I'm scared? Uh-Uh!! I'm Uncle Mick and there's not a damn thing he can do to stop me writing what the hell I want! He can't fire me cause I don't work for him anymore and besides, I think he's got worse things to worry about, like the state his grapefruits are gonna be in after his wife and Simba are finished with them. Snip, snip Vince; snip, snip!! Hey Vince, can you say 50-50??? And do you know what you're worth divided by two??

Oh, and Concerned Reader, while we're talking about job security, I think you better look into how safe **_your_** job is cause there have been a lot of rumours circulating the internet recently about the return of a former inhabitant of your job. That's right, HBK is coming back and I'd watch out if I were you!! Also beware of a man named Foley, cause you never know when he'll be back to cause some more trouble.

Have a Nice Day while you still can!!

Uncle Mick J

_Author's Note's__: OK, I know Mick's response was a bit crappy, but it was all my uninspired brain could come up with. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed these stories and I will be writing about some of the Superstars you have suggested so thank you for the inspiration!!!_

_ _

_Also thanks to __Sorcha Ravenschild for pointing out to me that it's bottom-feeding ho instead of bottle-feeding ho. Thinking about it now, that makes a lot more sense then what I was coming up with!!!!___


	9. Crash

Dear Uncle Mick

Dear Uncle Mick 

Gees, I get so mad some times!! The guys at work are always making fun out of me cause of my size and it's just not fair!! My cousins tell me to take no notice and one day when I've grown I'll show them who's small (at least that's what one of my cousins says. The other keeps telling me to shut up and stop whining)

But Uncle Mick, I don't wanna wait until I've finished growing; I wanna get back at them now! By golly, when they nick my pocket money I get so mad at them but cause I'm so much smaller I can't do nothing! And all the "little guy" jokes just aren't funny!!

Uncle Mick, what can I do??

Elroy Jetson

Dear Elroy,

Wow, now here's a challenge for me to solve! Now Elroy, you really do need to **_rise above_** the comments made and to be the **_bigger man_** about it all. Get it? Bigger man!!

Nahh, only kidding Elroy! Seriously though, don't let them get to you. I mean, look at the advantages of being small; you never have to pay the full entrance fee, it's less far to fall when you're tripped up and you're always the last one to get wet when it's raining!! Sounds like a good deal to me!

But if you feel that your height really is a problem, why don't you just do what women do and wear a pair of high-heeled shoes?? I've been told that they do wonders at making your legs look slimmer. Why not try it and see if people are as ready to pick on you as they were before?

Have A Nice Day!

Uncle Mick J


	10. Jeff Hardy

Dear Uncle Mick

_Dear Uncle Mick _

_ _

_OH MY GOD!!!! I hate my brother!! I'm **NEVER** gonna forgive him!!! How could he do this to me? Uncle Mick, last night while I was sleeping my brother dyed my hair... **brown**!!!_

_ _

_I can't believe he did that!! I mean it's brown!! Black I could have learnt to live with, green or purple I would have thanked him for but **BROWN**??? And the worst part is it's not even a noticeable brown; it's just one of those awful shades that's not a pure brown yet not quite a golden-brown. Hell, it's not even auburn like Amy's, it's…brown!!!!_

_ _

_Uncle Mick, what am I going to do? I can't go out in public – people will **LAUGH**at me!! How am I meant to attract all the girls when I've got brown hair??_

_ _

_Uncle Mick, you have to help me!!_

_ _

_Distressed, Cameron_

Dear Distressed,

Wow, I feel your pain man. How cruel can brothers be sometimes?!?

OK, the way I see it you have 3 options:

1)Go and buy lots of new hats to wear. And I do mean **_lots_**

2)Shave all of the offending hair off. I can from personal experience recommend this one. It's a really cleansing experience and besides, it seriously reduces the amount of time needed for the upkeep of your hair!!

3)By a wig. Personally, I'd recommend a multi-coloured Afro or Elvis wig if you want to stand out of the crowd. 

Well that's my advice. Now thank ya, thank ya very much!

Have a Nice Day J

Uncle Mick 

P.S. If none of the above options really catch your fancy, there is another option, one that I'm not meant to mention by the sacred oath of Agony Aunts. But I'm not female so I guess its OK for me to mention it: **REVENGE**. May Socko be with you in your quest.


	11. Taker and Kane

DEAR UNCLE MICK,

Dear Uncle Mick,

Me and my bro are having a bit of the problem with these guys. You see, where we work we **are** the top dogs yet they don't quite seem to be getting the message. How can we teach them not to mess in our backyard?

Lassie and Hot-Dog

Dear Lassie and Hot-Dog, 

So you feel a need to re-enforce the message that this is your yard and not theirs? Well, in keeping with the dog analogies, there's only one course of action open to you – mark you territory, pee in your yard.

However, if you work in a small office this might not be the best piece of advice I can give. Instead, why don't you challenge them to a contest at something you are both good at and know that you can beat them at? How about a barbequing contest? No?? OK, how about a motor-bike race? Not really looking the thing you're looking for? Well then, if you really want to prove that you ARE that damn top dog, then why don't you prove it my beating them in a bone-burying and a stick-chasing contest?

Have a Nice Day!!

Uncle Mick J


	12. HHH

Dear Uncle Mick

Dear Uncle Mick

Help me. My wife is talking about having kids. This can not happen. Besides the fact there is no way in hell I'm gonna let my child have a McMahon mother (what with their double-crossing and parent-hating genes – in my opinion there is nothing worse in the world then a child fighting with their parent), I'm afraid that…. Well…. You see…. They'll inherit my nose.

Now according to my deceiving, back-stabbing, lying wife, it's actually a very nice nose that has a lot of character. The rest of the world and me just think that it's massive. Huge. A giant honker. How in the world could I live with myself if my child inherited it??? And just think of the amount of money it would cost me if it brought an emotional distress lawsuit against me because of it!!! Uncle Mick, this **CAN NOT** happen!!

It's a widely known fact that I am that damn good in the sack so it is very likely that I could get my wife pregnant. What can I do to ensure she doesn't conceive a child with my nose, yet continue to 'get some' off of her at the same time?

Large Nose.

Dear Large Nose,

So you are scared your children are gonna inherit your nose. I'm sorry to have to inform you this, but you might have to make sure that your children inherit **_any_** of your features at all!! I mean, your wife hasn't got the best reputation around has she now???

Now before that nerve starts throbbing in your jaw, I didn't mean that (well actually I did, but for legal reasons I can't say that). I'm sure your wife is very faithful to you (_*cough, cough*_). So, all you have to worry about is the whole inheritance thing.

Now there is no sure-fire way that you can guarantee that it will not inherit your nose apart from gene-therapy, which is really expensive and something **_way_** too sci-fi for people like you to understand.

So what can you actually do? Well, I really can't see what you can do for the poor kid except arrange and pay for counselling sessions from birth and get it a nose-job as soon as it's old enough for one. Maybe living around you will help it accept its fate as one whose nose will be a source of constant amusement for others, pretty much like you are now. 

Have a Nice Day!!

Uncle Mick J


	13. 2 Cool

Yo Homie

_Author's Notes: A big BIG thanx to 2_Cools_B-Girl for writing the 2 Cool part of this for me – Gemma, you rock!!!!_

Yo Homie!  
  
You see G, my homeboy and me are the coolest guys around the hood. We are into all the young fly slimmies and they love us! All the other guys think we're a quick three-count, but we say, "The bigger they are, the more face we've got to dance all over".  
  
But anyway, back to our problem. Yo see Uncle Mick, no matter where we go, the women can't get enough of both us fly guys. But when we start shootin the breeze with the slimmies they walk away or start laughing at us! Why is this happening to us bro?  
  
Respect  
  
Thrilla Boy & Hair Viagra

Ummm… Yo Thrilla Boy and Hair Viagra,

Well, I think I know the answer to your problem. That is if I actually know what your problem is. Actually, forget everything I just said, I have no idea what the problem you wrote in about is but I've found another to write about to about – 

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY???

Yes, I respect you two too (even though I don't know you) but else did you just say to me? Now, I'm down, I've been told I'm a hip (or is it hop?) individual and according to two promotion seeking, title-shot wannabes, I totally reek of coolosity but even I, the God of fashion and trends that I am (that chequered shirt is **_so_** in this season I'm telling you!!), haven't got a clue as to what you were saying!!

Maybe, just maybe (cause I really don't have a clue what you said) that's why these 'slimmies' (whatever they are) walk away from you. Maybe, dare I say it, they find your lingo your lingo funny and amusing. Having said that, it could be that they were just laughing at your clothes or your hair, but I'm pretty sure it the lingo.

My advice to you is to go to an English school for foreign students and re-learn the English language.

Have a Nice Day!!

Uncle Mick J


	14. Lita

Dear Uncle Mick,

_Author's Notes: Thanks to Annie for the idea behind this!!_

Dear Uncle Mick,

My boyfriend and I (like any normal newly got-together couple) enjoy making out and do it as much as we can. The only problem is that his brother is constantly around and, well, it's kinda annoying having a spectator around all the time. 

Now don't get me wrong, Skittles is my best friend, but I want to date his brother and **NOT** him. We've tried everything to keep him away from us so we can have some private time but nothing seems to be working. We've set him up on countless blind-dates, locked him out of our hotel room; hell we've even tried to get him so mad he couldn't stand to be around us (we, umm, dyed his hair brown) but nothing seems to be working.

Uncle Mick, what can we do??

The Thong Queen

Dear Thong Queen,

Have you ever thought of just telling him nicely to stay away from you? I'm sure this Skittles wouldn't mind if he knew the strain he's causing on yours and his brother's relationship. 

However, if this doesn't work, then I'm afraid there's only one course of action left to you – kill him. Perhaps you could use one of your thongs to strangle him or something. 

Anyway, make sure all of you have a Nice Day!!!

Uncle Mick J


	15. Debra

Dear Uncle Mick,

Dear Uncle Mick,

Why I do declare Uncle Mick, I just don't have a clue about what is going on!!!

One minute I'm the lieutenant Commissioner of the company I work for, then my 2 puppy-loving friends disappear (Mick and Jerry, if you're reading this what DID you two want with my Wonder-bra?? And can I have it back please?) and now I'm not lieutenant Commish no more – what happened to them?? Where did they go??? And why am I not lieutenant Commissioner any more?????

As if that wasn't confusing enough, my husband re-joined the company and he really hated these two men – hell, he even tried to kill one of them last November!! But now they're all friends and they're buddies and it's like nothing ever happened!!! What on earth did I miss?? What made him suddenly change his mind on these men??? And why am I the only one who seems to be confused by this????

Uncle Mick, I am so confused!!! What has happened to my life?? Where are my adoring fans/friends/former Commish??? Why is Steve acting so weird?? And another thing – why are all these people disappearing??? I mean there was the Commish and my good friend King, and now this guy called the… is it Stone? Yeah that's right, Stoney disappeared too!!! Where have they all gone?? Are they all at another beauty convention and forgot to tell me again, is that it???

From Debra

Dear Debra,

Ok, Debbie, thank you very much for writing to me but there's something you should know – no-one uses their real names when they write in to a problem page, that's like the first rule or something.

Now, I understand that this has been a very confusing time for you so I'll try and take this slowly, OK? Your husband Steve is now friends with Vince who we don't like because he fired Foley. We also don't like Vince and Hunter because they are friends with William who took Foley's job. Therefore, your husband is a not-very-nice person.

As for everyone disappearing, no they haven't all gone off to a beauty convention without you (that was a good one last time though, wasn't it?? You thought we…umm, never mind). For various reasons they have all at various times over the last 6 months been fired by your boss. Don't worry though, they'll all be back soon and working for someone of the same surname… but it won't be Vince!!!! Hell-o Shane-O!!!

Have a Nice Day!!

Uncle Mick :-)


End file.
